The present invention relates generally to fuel pumps for vehicles and, more particularly, to a wear resistant fuel pump for a vehicle.
It is known to provide a fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. It is also known to provide a fuel pump to pump fuel from the fuel tank to the engine. One type of fuel pump is known as a high-pressure turbine fuel pump. The high-pressure turbine fuel pump typically includes a plastic impeller rotatable between solid materials such as anodized aluminum plates. The anodized aluminum material of the plates provides for a high wear resistant and high strength surface. However, a die casting process used to form the plates limits the geometric complexity and surface smoothness of a flow channel and port areas of the plates. Otherwise, the plates are machined to obtain complex shapes, which is relatively expensive. In addition, secondary operations are required for surface anodization and insertion of a journal bearing.
Improved geometry and surface smoothness can be obtained using injection or compression molded plastic plates. However, plastic plates have traditionally been limited in their applications due to poor abrasion wear resistance. Otherwise, the sealing surfaces of the plates wear, resulting in a reduction of fluid flow output.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide fuel pump for a vehicle having insert molded plates that improves the abrasive wear characteristics of plates. It is also desirable to provide a wear resistant fuel pump for a vehicle having insert molded plates with complex shapes. It is further desirable to provide insert molded plates in a fuel pump that improve wear resistance, strength, and surface smoothness.
It is, therefore, one object of the present invention to provide a wear resistant fuel pump for a vehicle.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a fuel pump for a vehicle having plates that are insert molded to improve the abrasive wear characteristics of the plates.
To achieve the foregoing objects, the present invention is a wear resistant fuel pump for a vehicle including a pump section having a flow channel and a rotatable impeller cooperating with said flow channel to pump fuel therethrough. The wear resistant fuel pump also includes a motor section disposed adjacent the pump section and having a motor to rotate the impeller. The wear resistant fuel pump further includes an outlet section disposed adjacent the motor section to allow pumped fuel to exit the fuel pump. The pump section includes a plurality of plates disposed axially adjacent to and cooperating with the impeller. At least one of the plates includes a wear insert that improves abrasion wear characteristics therebetween.
One advantage of the present invention is that a wear resistant fuel pump is provided for a vehicle. Another advantage of the present invention is that the wear resistant fuel pump has insert molded plates that improve the abrasive wear characteristics of the fuel pump. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the wear resistant fuel pump reduces cost by eliminating or reducing machining and secondary operations. Still another advantage of the present invention is that the wear resistant fuel pump improves wear resistance and strength and allows complex shapes to be made at a relatively low cost. A further advantage of the present invention is that the wear resistant fuel pump has insert molded plates made into relatively simple shapes, thereby allowing more materials to be available for the wear resistant portion of the plate.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will be readily appreciated, as the same becomes better understood, after reading the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.